


RAINY NIGHTS

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter Skinner is being held captive in a Hong Kong whorehouse.  Alex Krycek finds him there and rescues him.





	RAINY NIGHTS

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: RAINY NIGHTS

Author: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: X-Files

Pairing: Skinner and Krycek

Rating: NC-17 (FRAO)

Warning: Explicit M/M sex scenes

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter.

 

 

RAINY NGHTS

 

Walter Skinner stepped off the plane in Hong Kong and

was immediately assailed by the heat and smells. He

hated this city but it did have some interesting

places to visit; places that if you were seen visiting

them in the US it could mean your job; your

reputation.

 

Madam Soo Lei's was such a place. He had called from

San Francisco and had made reservations for the next

three nights. He didn't indulge very often, but when

he did, he did so with all the enthusiasm and tenacity

that he put into his work at the bureau. He was going

to get laid and he was looking forward to it.

 

He retrieved his bag and made his way out front to the

line of taxi cabs waiting. He hailed one and climbed

in, tossing his bag in before him. He showed the

driver a piece of paper with the address on it then

sat back, loosened his tie and relaxed. He rolled his

neck until it popped, rolled his shoulders to ease the

taut muscles from hours of sitting on the plane. He

glanced casually out the window from time to time and

it occurred to him, things looked different from the

last time he was there six months prior. Things

change, he thought to himself. He looked at his watch

and realized they had been driving a lot longer than

it usually takes to get to his destination. Must be

taking a different route. 

 

Another ten minutes passed and they still were no

where near the neighborhood of Madam Soo Lei's. 

Walter tapped the driver on the shoulder and tried to

speak to him but the driver clearly didn't understand

English. Walter held up a piece of paper with the

correct address on it and the driver jabbered

something and shook his head yes.

 

The next turn the driver made took them into an alley

between buildings and stopped half-way in. Before

Walter knew what was happening, both side doors opened

and a man got in on each side and started pulling on

Walter. Next thing he felt was a sting on the side of

his neck, then oblivion.

 

He awoke to find himself hurting all over; the side of

his neck felt like a bee sting. He struggled and

found himself, face down; arms and legs each tied to a

corner of a bed; tape over his mouth. He pulled on

his bonds but he was helpless. He was also nude. 

Panic gripped him. He looked around the semi-dark

room as much as he could see and his heart sank. The

room was plain; a bed, a table with a lamp, and a

chair in the corner. An open doorway leading into a

tiny bathroom, and another door closed, with a chain

lock dangling. This was NOT Madam Soo Lei's. Her

rooms were all beautifully decorated in the classic

Chinese style. 

 

He struggled against his bonds again; twisting and

turning and pulling until his burning wrists and

ankles were scraped raw and dripping blood. He heard

voices then, footsteps that stopped outside his door. 

Panic notched up to terror. He thrashed back and

forth on the bed trying to turn it over but only

succeeded in rocking it some. 

 

The door opened and he heard the voices clearer, he

did not speak the language but it sounded to him like

one was trying to coax the other into the room and the

other was.....familiar! That voice! He had heard it

before. It was speaking Chinese but he knew the

voice. It belonged to Alex Krycek! 

 

His fears were upped another notch by anger. Alex God

Damned Krycek! He thought! He'd gut him for this! 

If he thought he could get away with something like

this he was sadly mistaken!

 

A hand came into the room and switched the light on,

then the man belonging to the Chinese voice came into

the room pulling on Krycek's arm and pointing to

Walter on the bed. Krycek came in reluctantly,

shaking his head no, until he saw Walter. He froze. 

The Chinaman was jabbering away, big grin on his face

and gesturing towards Walter. 

 

Krycek cleared his throat and said something to the

man in Chinese. The man shook his head and left the

room, still grinning that shit-eating grin of his. 

Krycek walked to the door and slid the chain lock into

place. He turned and walked over to the bed and sat

down. He pulled the tape off Walter's mouth.

 

"YOU LAY ONE HAND ON ME AND I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!" 

He screamed at Krycek.

 

Krycek chuckled and put the tape back on. "Will you

just shut up and listen? I'll get you out of here. 

Just hold on a minute. I told him I'd try you out and

see if I liked you. He'll be back in 15 minutes. I

can get you out then. If you can keep from screaming,

I'll take the tape off and get you some water. We got

a deal?"

 

Walter shook his head and Alex removed the tape. 

"Untie me!" Walter demanded.

 

"I can't do that." Alex answered holding a glass of

water for him to drink. He drank greedily. "I can

get you out, but we have to do it my way. How long

did they have you? You going to need a doctor?"

 

"No. No doctor. I don't know how long I've been

here. A matter of hours, I would guess."

 

"Your wrists look bad. Quit struggling."

 

"You've sunk to a new low, Krycek, dealing with these

kinds of people." Walter sneered.

 

"I don't deal with these people, Skinner, the old man

does. I'm just here delivering a disc with

information someone here in Hong Kong needs. The meet

was set up for a backroom here. I've finished with my

business and just want to get on a plane for home

before the rains start."

 

"Supposed to be another few weeks before they start." 

Walter answered, breathing a little easier now. He

didn't know why, but something in him made him feel

like Krycek was telling the truth.

 

"Yeah, that's what I thought but I heard on the radio

on the way here that it was going to start earlier,

within the next day or so and it's already raining."

 

"Shit!" Was all Walter had to say to that. He

thought sure he would have time to get his business

taken care of and back home long before the rains

started and closed the city to all but those who lived

and worked in the massive tunnel system under the city

where even he wouldn't go unless absolutely necessary.

 

Before either had a chance to speak again a knock came

at the door. Krycek came back over to Walter and

replaced the tape on his mouth. "Turn your head the

other way or keep your eyes down. Don't let them see

you looking hopeful. You're in enemy hands now; act

like it!"

 

He walked over to the door and undid the chain. The

grinning Chinaman came in patty caking his hands

together. They jabbered in Chinese for a few minutes,

obviously haggling over something; him, Walter

realized. An agreement was finally reached and they

bowed; Krycek once, the Chinaman several times as he

went to the door and called out into the hall. Two

beefy men came in and untied Walter from the bed and

stood him up. Krycek and the first Chinaman were

still haggling then with another call out into the

hall, someone came running in carrying a trench coat

and that was wrapped around Walter's shoulders, his

arms slipped in and the belt tied in front. He was

still being held securely in their grip; hands were

tied at the wrists again; ankles tied with enough

length of rope between for him to take short steps.

 

The man was holding out papers for Krycek to sign. 

Krycek scribbled quickly and they walked out of the

room, down the hall and out a back door into the night

air. Krycek motioned to a nearby parked car and they

hurried through the rain. Walter was shoved into the

front seat and Krycek slid in behind the wheel. The

other two hurried back into the building and Alex

started the engine. He made it to the end of the

alley and reached over and removed the tape from

Walter's mouth.

 

The rain was pouring down off the building in a

torrent as he reached into his right boot and pulled

out a switchblade knife. A click and it was opened.

"Hands" he said to Walter. Walter reached his hands

over and Alex slit the ropes binding them then handed

the knife to Walter then headed out into traffic.

 

Walter quickly sliced through the ropes at his ankles

and rubbed circulation back into them as well as his

wrists. The car was being buffeted by the wind and

the rain made it nearly impossible to see where they

were going. One side-ways slide, and a couple of near

misses and Alex cursed.

 

"Where are you staying? Which hotel?"

 

"Wasn't planning on staying at a hotel," Walter

answered holding on the dashboard for support.

 

"OK. I guess it's my place then. It's not too far; 

just another few blocks."

 

Walter was pleased to see that they were heading back

to where there were more lights; a better part of

town. Another few minutes and they were pulling up

into the drive of a hotel that Walter recognized as

being one of the nicer ones right next to the

airiport. A quick dash through the rain and they were

in a side entrance and standing in front of an

elevator. The place was packed with people trying to

get rooms. No one paid any attention to the fact that

he was barefoot.

 

Another few minutes and they were getting off on the

6th floor and made their way down the hall to room 617. 

Alex keyed the lock and they went in.

 

"I'll call down and see about getting you a room but

it doesn't look like there's much of a chance of

getting one. I'll see when the next flight to the

states leaves but with this rain, it might be a days."

 

Walter took a seat at the small table and looked out

the window at the deluge outside. He had been caught

in the rains before and knew nothing would be flying

for a while. Alex haggled with the front desk but it

was no use. He even offered triple the going rate but

nothing was available. Next call went out to the

airport. No flights out. Period. Not until the

storm passed.

 

Alex went to the small refrigerator and took out some

bottled water and tossed one over to Walter, then

began digging into his bag and pulled out an old sweat

shirt and pants that he liked to sleep in. He also

got out a pair of socks and tossed the entire bundle

over to Walter.

 

"These should fit, at least for now." 

 

"Thanks"

 

Walter eagerly pulled the sweat pants on, then took

the coat off and slipped the sweat shirt on. It was a

bit snug but at least he had clothes on now and with

the addition of the socks, felt almost human again.

 

"There are shops down stairs. That's what I like

about this hotel; it's connection to the underground

shops. C'mon. Let's go get you some clothes that fit

and some shoes. Sorry, I don't have any extra."

 

"That's OK. I appreciate these. Is there an ATM in

this place?" Walter asked as they headed for the

door.

 

"There is but it's only good on Hong Kong accounts. 

I'll get some money." Alex answered as they stepped

into the elevator and hit the button marked basement. 

At least that's what Alex said it said. It was just a

Chinese figure that Walter had no idea what it meant. 

He was still nervous but relaxed when the door opened

and they were in an underground mall of sorts. Every

kind of shop you could imagine was there, doing a

thriving business as usual when the rains drove the

city folks underground. 

 

First stop was an ATM with nothing but Chinese

characters on it so Walter wouldn't have been able to

use it even if it had connections to American banks. 

In seconds the drawer opened and Alex was pulling out

a handful of bills.

 

"We need to get you a bag first," he said leading

Walter over to a small luggage store. They purchased

sports bag and a toiletry kit. Next stop was a

pharmacy where they purchased toothbrush, razor and

toiletries then walked on to the next place Alex set

his sights on. 45 minutes later they were back in

their room, bag stuffed full of clothes and a new pair

of boots on Walter's feet. Alex carried a double hand

full of snacks, sandwiches, and bottled water. He set

everything out on the table as Walter slipped into the

bathroom and into the shower.

 

Minutes later Walter emerged in a sweat suit that fit

him. Alex was at the table munching on a sandwich. 

Walter joined him at the table and helped himself.

 

"Do any of those tunnels lead to the American Embassy?

I need to see about getting another passport and ID."

Walter asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

 

"Nah, they don't. Even if they did, it would take

days to get another one." Alex answered finishing off

a package of Twinkies.

 

"I can't get on a plane without papers."

 

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Why don't you let

me take care of that for you." Alex leaned back in

his chair.

 

"I already owe you big time." Walter stared at

Alex; tried to figure him out.

 

"Look, Walter, I owe you so much, I can never make up

for it all; we both know that."

 

They stared at one another for a time then Walter

spoke. "If you can get me papers faster than the

embassy, I would appreciate it very much."

 

Alex grinned and pulled out his cell phone. He

punched in some numbers, waited a few minutes, then

spoke a few sentences in Chinese and closed the phone

and put it back in his pocket.

 

"That's it?" Walter was skeptical.

 

"That's the beginning. Someone will show up here in

a little while and get things started.

 

"Friend of yours?"

 

"An acquaintance. He's done work for me before. He

does a good job, he's reasonable, and he owes

allegiance to no one."

 

"Can you trust him?"

 

"As much as you can trust anyone," Alex shook his

head.

 

 

30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alex

checked the peep-hole first then opened the door. A

small Chinaman came in, couldn't have been more than

four foot tall and aged beyond guessing. He carried a

small suitcase and after exchanging greetings and

bowing a few times, got to work. First thing he did

was get out a camera and motioned for Walter to stand

up against the wall. A flash and that part was

done. He told Alex to have Walter change his shirt

then he took a second photo.

 

The old man sat himself down at the table and took

out papers. Alex spelled out Walter's name and gave

some other information and the old man printed it all

carefully out. An array of wallets was laid out and

Walter was told to choose one. He chose one that

was most like the one he had lost. In no time the

little man was running some stuff through a small

laminating machine and handing Walter, a driver's

license, a library card, two credit cards with his

name pressed into them. In another few minutes, the

passport was complete and he handed it to Walter. He

bowed and smiled and reached a hand, palm up, out to

Alex. Alex placed a number of bills in his hand and

they again exchanged words and the old man left.

 

"Amazing!" Walter exclaimed. "This is perfect. 

Look, there's even some money here; US bills."

 

"As I said, he does good work." Alex smiled, and

stifled a yawn.

 

"Maybe we could get them to send a roll-away bed up

here." Walter asked hopefully.

 

"Nah. I asked that earlier when they said they were

out of rooms." He walked over to the sliding glass

door to the balcony and stared out at the storm. "You

go ahead, take the bed. I can sleep in the chair

here."

 

"No, you've already done too much. I can sleep on

the floor. You take the bed."

 

"No!.....You know, this is really ridiculous. It's a

king sized bed. We can both sleep in it. There's

plenty of room," Alex offered.

"You're right. This is stupid. You have a preference

on sides?" Walter asked, rubbing the back of his neck

to ease the tension.

 

"Nah, take your pick. I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

He picked up the sweat suit that Walter had been

wearing earlier and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Walter stood by the window looking out at the storm

and was grateful to be inside. He finished the rest

of the water from his bottle, trashed it and got into

bed. He lay on his back, one arm folded up behind

his head and stared at the ceiling. This was NOT how

he had expected to spend his days off!

He heaved a great sigh and silently cursed his luck;

stuck in a hotel room with Alex Krycek!

 

Alex came out of the bathroom with a whoosh of moist

air, filling the room with the aroma of soap, shampoo,

and toothpaste. He left the bathroom light on and

closed the door most of the way.

 

"I sleep better with a little light. Will it bother 

you?" he asked Walter.

 

"No, not at all," Walter assured him.

 

Alex climbed into bed on the opposite side; laying

flat on his back. 

 

They were silent for several moments than Walter

spoke. "I want you to know, I appreciate what you did

for me tonight. Whatever it cost you to buy my

freedom, I'll reimburse you as soon as we get back to

DC."

 

"Walter, you don't have to thank me. God knows,

nothing I ever do will be able to make up for all the

problems that I've caused you."

 

Walter snorted but had to agree that one Alex Krycek

had been the cause of a lot of grief over the last

several years.

"Why'd you do it, Krycek? Why'd you leave the bureau

to go to work with that bastard Spender?"

 

"It's a long story, Walter, and one of these days I

may just sit you down and tell you all the gory

details."

 

"What's wrong with right now?"

 

"Because it'll give me nightmares; I don't want to

think about it right before I go to sleep."

 

Walter accepted that, then asked. "So how much did I

cost?"

 

Alex chuckled, "How much did you cost?" He turned on

his side, facing Walter. "Roughly about a year's pay

for an AD."

 

"Jesus Christ!" Walter leaned up on his elbows, "You

paid that much?"

 

"Most expensive lay I've ever NOT had!" Alex grinned

at him.

 

"It'll take a few days to get the money together; I

don't have that much cash on hand."

 

"Don't worry about it. I paid out of the old man's

account."

 

"You what?" Walter grinned at him in shock.

 

"Expense account; I have expensive tastes. I'm

entitled." Alex grinned.

 

Walter lay back down and laughed. "What happens if

he finds out?"

 

"Not likely to happen. I'm the one who handles the

books for him. You have just become a miscellaneous

expense."

 

"Miscellaneous expense? I've been called a lot of

things in my day, but never that," he chuckled.

 

"So what were you doing in Hong Kong?" Alex asked.

 

"Just a little R & R." Walter thought about Madam Soo

Lei's with a sigh.

 

"It's a long way to come just to get laid." 

 

"Yeah, well, it happens."

 

"Not very often apparently."

 

"You got that right."

 

"I usually get a little too when I'm here. Guess we

both lost out this time. Though, I could make a few

calls; see if I can get someone over here for you? I

could take a walk."

 

"No thanks. After this afternoon, I've lost my taste

for Chinese."

 

Alex chuckled. "Would you be interested in some good

old American/Russian?"

 

"You're making a joke, right?"

 

"Nope. I'm not asking you to marry me; just wondering

if you were interested in a little something to make

the time pass."

 

Walter's hands were laced together across his abdomen;

his breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what

to say. If he was honest with himself, he'd have to

admit that the thought had occurred to him every since

Alex first suggested they share the bed.

All he could think of to say was, "Do you think it

will ever stop raining?" He raised one knee to

relieve the pressure in his groin.

It didn't help much. 

 

"I don't give a fuck about the rain and neither to

you. I've got supplies in my jeans pocket. Do I get

them or not?"

 

"Get them." Walter answered without thinking. 

 

Alex slipped out of bed, fumbled with his jeans,

pushed the bathroom door open all the way bathing the

room in a dim glow. He came back to bed and into

Walter's waiting arms. It started out with Alex on

top but in moments Walter had flipped them over. Two

sweat suits landed on the floor, piece by piece and

Walter was devouring Alex's mouth. Hands roamed over

warm skin, taught muscles, firm rounded hips. 

Walter's hand closed tight in a fist full of dark

hair; he raised up enough to see the look on Alex's

face. His mouth open and gasping for air, eyes half

close and filled with passion, lips already

kiss-swollen. He nearly lost it right there just

looking at him; he ground their hips together, mashing

their two leaking cocks between them. 

Alex let out a moan and grabbed at Walter's hips

holding them tight together moving his hips with

Walter's.

 

Walter suck/kissed his way down the side of Alex's

neck, licked his way down to a nipple. He sucked and

pulled on it with his teeth, rubbed his nose across

it, lapped at it until Alex was writhing beneath him. 

"Christ, Walter!" Alex called out and flipped Walter

over and gave him some of his own medicine. First he

nuzzled his face through the silky chest hair then

settled on a nipple and gave Walter the same

treatment. Walter's head went back and he let out a

very un-AD like squeal and gasped for air that was

suddenly non-existant in his lungs. He couldn't take

much of that so he grabbed Alex and swung him over on

his back. He wrapped a hand around Alex's cock,

squeezed and caressed it. Alex pressed his hips up,

forcing his cock into Walter's hand.

 

"Can't take much of that," he warned and Walter

removed his hand but replaced it with a shower of

kisses and licks up and down and all around beneath

the ridge and across the top. "SHIT, Walter! 

Oooohhhh" 

Walter scrabbled on the nightstand for the condom and

lube, letting the cock slide out of his mouth with a

slurp and bringing a moan from Alex.

 

He worked the condom down over himself and emptied the

tube of lube onto his fingertips. He entered Alex

slowly, one finger at a time until he had three

fingers in. Alex was thrashing back and forth on the

bed. Walter crawled up into position, raised Alex's

legs and rested them on his shoulders. He pressed

against Alex's entrance and in seconds he was sliding

in; slowly, just a bit at a time. Alex was leaning

up to him, eyes and mouth both wide open, arms around

Walter's shoulders trying to bring him closer.

 

He slid the rest of the way in and they both moaned

their pleasure. Alex trembled beneath him as he

started his rhythmic movements taking them both to the

heights of passion. Walter bent down and took his

mouth then; possessed him. Stroke, stroke, stroke;

each one a little deeper, a little harder; each one

eliciting a small moan of pleasure from both of them. 

 

The kiss was broken as both of them fought for air,

gasping and grasping at one another trying for a

tighter, closer hold. Walter pistoned his hips,

ramming into Alex with all his might until the room

exploded into a billion fireflies of pleasure.

 

When he came to his senses, he rolled off and checked

on Alex. He was near unconscious but there was a

slight upwards curl to his lips. His thick dark

lashes still covered his eyes; his tongue snuck out

and tasted his lips. Walter rolled over on his back

and lay there until he could catch his breath. "You

all right?" he asked as he got up from the bed.

 

"Uh huh," came the mumbled reply.

 

He made his way into the bathroom; cleaned himself

and came back out. He shuffled around the pile of

clothes on the floor, found his and put them back on

and got into bed. Alex got up and took his turn in

the bathroom. When he made it back to bed, Walter was

already asleep.

 

 

The shrill ringing of the telephone brought them both

full awake. The phone was on Alex's side so he

answered it. He spoke a few words in Chinese then in

English. "When? Yes! Absolutely. Walter Skinner,

that's right," then he hung up the phone.

 

"There's a break in the storm system. This is just

the outer edge of it. They have a few seats left on

flights leaving for the states. One on a plane

leaving in an hour, the other not until this

afternoon. I booked you on the first flight."

 

"Good. Thanks." Walter hurried out of bed and into

the bathroom. He shaved and brushed his teeth and he

was back in the room, changing into his new jeans and

shirt. He tied up his boots then reached for a sweet

roll from their stash on the table and ate it.

He threw the rest of his stuff in his bag and zipped

it up. He pulled his new jacket on and turned to face

Alex.

 

"I hate to ask you this after al you've done for me,

but can I borrow enough money to pay for the ticket?"

 

"It's already paid for; courtesy of old Smoky!" Alex

grinned up at him from his seat at the table.

 

"I don't know what to say, I owe you one for

what you did for me."

 

"Nah. Like I said. I'm the one that owes you." Alex

said fiddling with his bottled water.

 

"I guess.....I'll see you around then." Walter

stammered, not knowing what else to say.

 

"Yeah. See you back in DC."

 

Walter picked up his bag and was gone.

 

 

*****************

 

Three months later...

 

 

Walter stood by the open doors to his balcony and

watched the rain. It wasn't much more than a shower

really and did bring some relief from the hot summer

evening. He breathed it in deeply and his thoughts

wandered back to that night in Hong Kong. He hadn't

heard nor seen Alex Krycek since then. He couldn't

help but wonder where he was and what he was doing. He

wondered if he ever would hear that long story about

why Krycek left the bureau for the consortium. 

 

He closed the doors and went upstairs to bed. The

cool sheets and soft pillow felt good against his bare

skin. His hand went to his balls and he gave himself

a squeeze. His hand ran up over his half-hard length

and he let his mind wander back to Hong Kong again and

the memory of Alex Krycek in his arms, screaming his

name as he came. That memory ignited something inside

him; a firestorm of pleasure that had taken him on

this solo trip several times in the weeks since he had

been back. He cleaned himself up and went back to bed

to sleep, visions of green eyes and a sweet mouth

gasping from pleasure to accompany him.

 

 

Across town....

 

Alex flopped face down on the bed and lay there

listening to the rain against the window and thought

about Walter. He had followed him after work to his

condo. Hopefully he was still there snug and warm. 

He closed his eyes and remembered. Remembered what it

was like being in Walter Skinner's arms; tasting his

kisses; feeling his powerful body slamming into him,

possessing him. He had fantasized about being with

Walter for years but nothing could have prepared him

for the real thing. Nothing. 

 

"One of these days, Walter, we're going to have that

long talk then maybe....just maybe...."

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

 

It was past mid-night when Walter slipped into the

darkened warehouse, gun drawn. He stood still for a

moment, giving his eyes a chance to accustom

themselves to the darkness. He listened for any

movement, heard nothing, so he went on deeper into the

building, keeping close to the wall. He could hear or

see nothing at all but every sense he had told him

this was a mistake. He knew better than to come out

to a deserted warehouse in the middle of the night

without backup. The caller said for him to come

immediately and alone if he wanted the information 

he was seeking. That didn't leave any time for a backup 

plan.

 

In a fraction of a second, he heard the movement, the

gun going off, the bullet slamming into the wall

beside him. He dropped to his knees and scanned what

he could of the area when a second shot hit the crate

next to him. He determined where the shots had come

from and headed in the opposite direction for better

cover. Shots came from another direction. Damn! 

More than one of them!

 

A quick evaluation of the situation and he realized

the empty crates he was hiding behind offered little

protection. Across a small opening were stacks of

crates fully loaded. Much better cover he thought and

made a dash for them. Shots were fired as he ran. 

In the middle of the opening he caught his foot on

something and went down. A mad scramble on hands and

knees with bullets zinging all around him and he made

it to cover but his gun lay out of reach back in the

opening.

 

He cursed himself for his stupidity when he heard

another noise; much closer.

 

"Psssst Walter!" The loud whisper came from behind

him. He strained to see into the darkness but saw

only stacks of crates. A dark figure emerged from the

rows of boxes. He stiffened himself for a fight; but

it wasn't necessary. A breathless Alex Krycek knelt

down beside him.

 

"Where you hit? Is it bad?"

 

"Wasn't hit; twisted my ankle; lost my gun."

 

Alex pulled up his pant leg and took out a gun from

his ankle holster and gave it to Walter; reached into

a back pocket and handed him extra ammo for it.

 

"How many, can you tell?"

 

"At least two. Bullets came from over there, and

back there;" he pointed in two different

directions; "Could be more though. It sounded like

more than two guns back there."

 

"How bad's the ankle? Can you walk?"

 

"Hell, I don't know. Yeah, I guess."

 

"You better wait here. Let me look around."

 

With that Alex slipped off, in and out of the stacks

of crates. In another minute Walter heard two shots

fired, a few minutes later another shot. 

 

"It's OK," Alex said coming back to help Walter to

his feet. "They won't be bothering you any more."

 

"Who the hell are they? Is there a contract out on

me?" Walter asked struggling to his feet.

 

"Never saw them before; must be from out of town. 

Haven't heard of any contracts on you." With an arm

around Walter's waist, he helped him out into the

parking area and to his car. Walter at sideways on

the front seat, legs out of the car. Alex knelt in

front of him checking out his ankle. 

 

"It's starting to swell but I don't think it's broken.

You should get it X-rayed though." Green eyes came

up to lock with brown.

 

"You OK to drive home? I could call someone, Mulder?"

Alex offered.

 

"No. No, I can make it. I'll take care of it." He

swung his legs up into the car. "It looks like I owe

you my life again."

 

Alex closed the door to the blazer. "Oh, I almost

forgot, here." He handed Walter back his gun and

accepted his small gun back in return.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Uh huh." Alex stood with his hands shoved into the

pockets of his leather jacket.

 

Walter stared at him trying to read him.

 

"Why, Alex? Why?"

 

"Now is not the time for that conversation. Just know

that I am not the traitor every one thinks I am." And

with that he turned and headed back into the

warehouse.

 

Walter keyed the ignition and was on his way home. 

His dreams that night were filled with green eyes and

soft sweet moans of ecstasy. He awoke the next

morning with damp sheets and a curse on his lips,

"Damn you, Krycek. Why'd it have to be you that turns

me inside out?!"

 

 

**********************

 

Another month and Walter was in a hotel room in a

small town in up-state New York. He sat on the edge

of the bed, too tired and stressed to lay down. He'd

lost them. Two little girls, taken from their home in

the middle of a DC night. They had been hot on the

trail for days and finally got the information they

needed but when they got there it was too late. The

girls were dead and so was the man who took them, from

a self-inflicted gun shot wound to the head. It was all

over and he was wiped out. Speaking with the girls

parents had been the worst part. He lied to them. 

Told them it had been a quick death, the girls felt

nothing. In reality they had both been brutalized

before they took their last breath; dead at ages 3 and

5.

 

He choked back the tears and laid back on the bed,

numb with anguish. He vaguely remembered hearing a

knock on the door but ingored it. He didn't care who

it was. He wasn't answering it. He felt the weight

of someone sitting on the bed beside him and looked up

into Alex's face.

 

"I'm so sorry, Walter. I tried to find the bastard

too. There was just no way we could have known he had

this old place up here in his mother's maiden name. 

You did all you could do."

 

Walter went into his arms then and the tears came; his

body shook with great heart-wrenching sobs. Alex held

him close murmuring sweet things to him. After a

while the sobbing stopped and Alex helped him into

bed. He slipped out of his clothes and got in bed

spooning up behind Walter and holding him close as they

slept. They awoke a few hours later; daylight shining

in through the window. They had barely dressed when

the phone rang. 

 

"Skinner," Walter answered it. "You talk to them. 

I'm going home." He hung up the phone, pulled his 

jacket on and turned to Alex. "You need a lift somewhere?"

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"Ok, then." He reached for the door knob. "When are

we gonna have that conversation?"

 

"One of these days," Alex assured him with a little

smile. Both of them knowing this was neither the time

nor the place.

 

Walter headed out the door and drove on home.

 

 

********************************************************

 

Three weeks later.....

 

Walter had just finished with another report and stood

and stretched. Either the days were getting longer or

the reports were getting longer or he was just getting

older; he didn't know. He suspected it was all three

when his cell phone rang.

 

"Yeah?" he answered knowing only a select few people

had that number.

 

"Hey, Walt. I got someone here in the clinic, a John

Doe who claims he knows you. He's in bad shape,

probably won't make it. Says he needs to talk to you.

If you want to talk with him, you better get on over 

here now while he can still talk."

 

"This John Doe, he have a prosthetic left arm?" 

Walter asked; a sinking feeling came over him.

 

"Yeah, I guess you know him?"

 

"I do. Get him in a back room, Tony; top security.

No cops; you haven't called them have you? I'll be

right there and what ever it takes; you keep him

alive!!!" Walter shouldered into his jacket and was

out the door.

 

"No, I haven't called the cops. I'll do what I can,

you know that, but he's pretty far gone."

 

"What are his injuries?" Walter asked as the elevator

door closed behind him.

 

"He's been severely beaten. Fractured scull, most of

his ribs have been kicked in, right shoulder

dislocated. He won't say what happened but he put up

a hell of a fight."

 

"Well broken bones can heal; you can fix him up, can't

you?" He was in the garage and climbing into his

blazer.

 

"If he had come right in, probably but it looks like

this happened several days ago. We're running an MRI

on him now to see if there are any internal injuries. 

It doesn't look good. He an informer of yours?"

 

"No. He saved my life, Tony; more than once. I need

you to keep him alive." He made his way through

traffic, heading for the clinic.

 

"I'll do what I can. Just get here."

 

"I'm about ten minutes out."

 

"OK. See you in a few then."

 

 

Ten minutes later Walter pulled up in the back of the

clinic and sprinted for the door. He found them in

the back of the clinic in rooms seldom used. Rooms

with locks on the doors. He knocked and Tony let him

in.

 

"Hey that was fast."

 

"How's he doing?"

 

"About the same."

 

Walter took one look at Alex lying on the bed and

cringed. He had seen people beaten up before but

nothing like this. There wasn't a spot on him that

wasn't bruised, purple, yellow, green. Scrapes and

cuts everywhere. Three different places on his face

that had butterfly clips. His head was wrapped in

white bandages, his right arm in a cast and a sling. 

A body cast from chin to groin. The rest was

underneath blankets.

 

"From the looks of those injuries I'd say they were

sustained over a period of several days." Doc Tony

said.

 

"Did he say anything? What exactly did he say?" 

Walter went to the side of the bed and slipped his

hand into Alex's bruised hand sticking out of the

cast.

 

"He was found unconscious in the waiting room this

morning. I've been working on him every since. He's

been in and out of consciousness. When he came to the

first thing he did was ask for me, asked to speak to

Doctor Tony Green. I told him that was me and he said

he was a friend of Walter Skinner and that he had

important information he needed to get to you right

away. I told him I'd call you and I did. That's

about all I know."

 

"Thanks, Tony." His attention full on the man in the

bed before him.

 

"Rachel should be through reading the MRI results. 

I'll go see what she's got and be back in a few." 

Tony said, exiting the room, turning the lock on the

door knob as he left.

 

Walter trailed a finger tip across the forehead smoothing 

the dark hair sticking out from under the bandages. The

swollen eyes fluttered and opened. 

 

Walter perched on the side of the bed and smiled down

at him. "Hey, you finally decided to wake up?"

 

"Walter" the word was gasped in pain.

 

"Yeah, I'm here. You want to tell me what happened?"

 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again,

clearing his vision a little.

 

"Blurry."

 

Walter chuckled. "First you call me miscellaneous

expense now you call me blurry. You sure have a way

with words!"

 

Alex gasped and tried to catch his breath.

 

"Easy now; shallow breaths; you got some broken

ribs there."

 

"It's bad, I know. My jacket? Where is it?" He

gasped.

 

"Over there on the table. What do you need?"

 

"The lining in the left cuff. A key."

 

"To your apartment?"

 

"No. Safety deposit box. First National Bank,

Springfield, Ohio." 

 

Tony came back into the room then but stopped at the

foot of the bed, not wanting to interrupt the

conversation.

 

"Information on the old man, old smokey."

 

"Lets not worry about him right now. Lets just worry

about getting you better."

 

"Not gonna make it this time, Walter." His eyes

fluttered and started to close.

 

"Alex! Yes you are! Tony's the best trauma doctor

around."

 

"Papers. In the box, Walter. Please......if you

can.....I want to be buried there in Springfield with

my folks. Rest Haven over on l6th...Please.." He

was out.

 

Walter turned to face Tony.

 

"I was afraid of that, punctured right lung. I need

to get him into surgery right now."

 

"What can I do?" Walter helped him move the bed

towards the door.

 

"If you're seriously concerned someone might come

looking for him to finish the job, then I suggest you

stand guard. You might want to call Tommy or Bruce

and see if they can give you a hand. They came to the

double doors that led into surgery and Walter stopped

and watched the doors close behind them.

 

He called his two ex-marine friends and both agreed to

come right over. The three of them wandered the place

from roof top to parking lot to waiting room. Nothing

but the run of the mill dregs of society that usually

inhabited the run down neighborhood where the clinic

was located.

 

Walter was pacing in the waiting room when Tony made

an appearance much later. "Well, we patched him up as

best we could. I'd say he has a chance now, but it's

still a slim one."

 

"Thanks, Tony! I knew you could do it." Relief

flooded through him.

 

"He's not out of the woods by a long shot but his

vitals have stabilized."

 

"Can I see him?"

 

"He's in recovery. I'll need for him to stay there

for the next few hours to monitor him. If he's still

with us after that, I'd say his chances would improve

by the hour. He's going to need blood; luckily his is

a common type and there's plenty available right now."

 

"You can take mine." Walter offered as they walked to

recovery.

 

"That won't be necessary, I don't think. This guy's a

lot more to you than an informer, isn't he?"

 

"Yeah, Tony; he is." 

 

Tony grinned and pushed the door to recovery open and

watched his friend walk through.

 

****************************************************

 

 

Walter spent the next several hours in recovery next

to Alex's bed, waiting for him to wake up. He dozed

from time to time in the chair he had pulled up next

to the bed. Tony and his wife and head nurse Rachel,

checked on them on and off.

 

Walter had picked at the lunch they had brought him

but didn't eat much. He couldn't. All he could do

was think. He had years and years of his life to

cover. All the things he had done and the things he

had not done with his life. It certainly had not gone

the way he had planned. And now here he was with more

years behind him than in front of him and he didn't

like what he saw. It was time to make some changes.

 

It was late afternoon when Alex finally rallied and his

vitals started to slowly rise. Walter was dozing when

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Huh? Yes...a...what did you say?" Walter said and

scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

"I said his vitals are looking up?" He pointed to the

machines.

 

"He's going to make it! I knew he would!" Walter

stared at the numbers.

 

"He's got a long way to go yes, Walt. It could still

go either way." Tony warned.

 

"He'll make it. He's young; strong."

 

"Walt, take a good look at this guy. He's been living

on the edge for years now. You sure you want to get

involved with someone like that?"

 

"You don't know him, Tony. You haven't even seen him

when he wasn't all back and blue. Yeah. I'm sure. 

He's the one."

 

"That's what Tommy was saying. He said he'd never

seen you look this way at anyone else; not even

Sharon."

 

"Never felt this way about anyone else; especially not

about Sharon." Walter admitted.

 

"You've been alone a long time now. Nothing would

make me happier than for you to find someone. I'm

just concerned about your choice."

 

"I know. It's a shock to me as well. But I can't

deny there's something about him that just does it for

me."

 

"Well, he's going to be in a whole world of hurt when

he wakes up. We can keep him somewhat comfortable

while he's here."

 

"Thanks, Tony. I owe you big time for this."

 

"He should be waking up before long. Give me a call

when he does." Tony left the room.

 

 

Walter used the rest room and splashed water on his

face. He was stressed, he was hungry and he was

tired. It was time to make some changes and that's

exactly what he planned on doing. The next week was

spent at Alex's bedside talking quietly to him,

reading to him from some paperback novels he'd found

in the room; sleeping in the bed opposite Alex's. 

 

 

It was the middle of the night and Walter had been standing staring out the 

window. He walked back to the bedside and sat down.

 

“Alex, it’s time for you to wake up now. We need to talk.” He whispered 

not really expecting an answer. A slight movement of the head then a low

moan and green eyes fluttered opened.

 

“Walter? You here?” The words were barely audible but they were clear.

 

“Yeah, Alex. I’m here. You ready to wake up now and talk with me?”

He took Alex’s hand gently and traced the chapped lips with finger tips.

 

“Didn’t die?” He cleared his throat with great effort.

 

“Nope. Couldn’t. We hadn’t had our talk yet.”

 

Alex tried to smile and succeeded a little bit. His tongue came out and licked his

lips. 

 

“Thirsty?” Walter poured some water into a cup and held the straw for him.

 

“Good. Thanks.” He swallowed what he could. “Thought for sure I was a goner.”

 

“Nope. Told you, you couldn’t go until you answered some questions.” Walter 

smiled down at him.

 

“I’ll answer all your questions; whatever you want to know.”

 

“Actually, there is just one question that I need to know the answer to. Are you ready

to give up this life and go off with me? I’ve decided to retire and get a place out in the 

country. Clean air, not traffic, all that kind of stuff. You interested?”

 

“And leave all of this behind?” Alex grinned through the bandages.

 

“Uh huh. I think you’ve had enough; I know I have. We’ve done our share. It’s time to 

step aside and let someone else sit in those meetings and take those beatings.”

 

“You serious?” Alex couldn’t believe his ears. 

 

“I am. I already have a place; bought it a few years ago; way the heck out in the middle of no where. We can go there soon as you’re up to it. If you don’t like it, we

can always find another place.”

 

“Middle of no where sounds good to me.” Alex coughed a little and Walter helped him to take another swallow of water. “What about all your questions?”

 

“Only one I need the answer to is do you want to go with me? That’s the only one that

matters.”

 

Tears formed in his eyes as he answered, “Yes, Walter. I’ll go anywhere in the world 

with you.”

 

“Good! I’ll get Tony in here and see just how fast he can get you well again.” He punched some numbers into his cell phone. “Hey Tony, Alex is awake and he wants

to know when he can go home.” He laughed and closed the phone and put it back into

his pocket.

 

“Home. Sounds so good. I haven’t had a home since I was 8 years old.”

 

“Well you do now. It needs a lot of fixing up but that’ll be fun. Think you can stand

a little fun in your life for a change?”

 

“Looking forward to it. Sleepy.” He was fading fast.

 

“Sleep now, Alex, and when you wake we’ll start our plans for the future.”

 

Walter placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping lips.

 

“How’s he doing?” The doctor had come back into the room.

 

“He’s awake and talking. That seems like a giant leap forward to me.” Walter stood

up as his friend came over to the bedside. 

 

“It is. He’s got a long way to go yet though. He’s got a world of hurt ahead of him.

It’ll be some time before he can leave here.”

 

“I know. But I’ll be with him every step of the way and I don’t mind waiting. I’ve

waited all my life for him. I can wait a few weeks or months longer.”

 

“I’m happy for you, Walter. I just hope whoever did this to him is through with it.

You could be in for a lifetime of problems with this one.”

 

“You could be right, Tony. But I have a feeling it’s going to be worth it.”

 

THE END


End file.
